The Real Life of Eowyn
by Morwen Eledhwen
Summary: Faramir finds an old diary while cleaning out an old room...thirteen-year-old Eowyn's diary...
1. Prologue

dl  
center The True Life of Eowyn  
center By Morwen Eledhwen Author's Note-i Possible spoilers for Return of the King (book and Movies) Prologue  
Sunlight shone into the room through an old broken window. The room was stuffy and hot, no breeze blew in through the shattered window. The room was also dusty, as the room and its objects hadn't been used for years. The eerie silence was disrupted by a click and scraping sound as a key entered the age old lock and turned. The door was pushed open and a tall willowy woman entered. Behind her was a man. He was somewhat tallish and had a stocky build with broad shoulders.  
The woman strode into the room, the train of her dress picking up dust and making a wide shiny stripe on the ancient stone floor. The man, seeing the floating dust, hesitated, but nonetheless followed the woman inside. Soon, he was coughing and his eyes were red from irritation.  
"Can we make this quick, Eowyn?" He asked the woman.  
"As long as it takes, Faramir." The woman, Eowyn answered the man, Faramir.  
Eowyn stood in the center of the room, looking at the artifacts of her youth.  
i'Artifacts? What am I ancient?' she asked herself.  
i'No, but now you are getting married, stupid.' She suppressed the urge to laugh at her subconscious.  
Faramir watched his wife-to-be's inner conversations and grinned. The dust was starting to settle, so his allergies weren't really bothering him anymore. He thought back on the events of the past month. The war, the Black Breath, in the houses of healing with Eowyn, the return of the king and the funeral of Eowyn's uncle. They were here today to bring some of Eowyn's old things to Minas Tirith with them. They were, after all, getting married in three weeks time.  
Eowyn smiled as she picked up an old history book. She wished she could bring everything, but alas, she could not. She put the book down and looked up as Faramir held up a book that had caught his eye. The little book was battered with a green, leather cover and many pages. He blew the dust off the cover just as Eowyn remembered what book it was.  
i'My Diary!!' She snatched the book out of his hand, just as he was a bout to open the cover.  
Faramir gave her a look. After all, people normally didn't snatch where he came from maybe in Rohan they did but.  
"It's my diary!" she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Oh, pardon me." He said still taken aback by the snatch.  
"Can I read it?" he asked. What can he say, he was curious, iespecially after The Snatch.  
i'What can I say, I'm getting married and the diary was from when I was thirteen.' "Oh, alright" she said with a sigh, "but keep in mind I was thirteen."  
Faramir didn't answer, in fact he didn't give any indication of hearing, he was already lost in Eowyn's diary  
  
TBC. Well, how was it? Encourage me, criticize me I don't care!!! (I prefer encouragement though, hint hint) Remenber if you want a diary or third person vote!!! Its prolly gonna be a diary, but Ill warn u now, its not gonna be  
April 23 Dear Diary, Blah blah blah blah blah. 


	2. Chapter I

The Real Life of Eowyn  
Morwen Eledhwen A/N: I guess this would be a spoiler for the Return of the King book and/or movie. I also forgot to put a disclaimer on the Prologue but it's below ( I also realized the prologue is all messed up with the html tags (or whatever you call them –lol) and I plan on fixing it when I'm on my computer where I have it stored and have time. Sorry about the tags by the way ( Disclaimer: I own only the plot, which I hope, is original. Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer and other familiar names and places belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and…publisher people I guess…oh well… Onward matey! (Sorry, I saw Pirates of the Caribbean and I've been talking like a pirate ever since…)  
  
Chapter I  
  
Rohan, April 3008  
  
My name is Eowyn and welcome to the life of…well…me. I am thirteen years old and the niece and surrogate daughter of Theoden, Lord of Rohan. You see, my parents, Eomer and Theodwyn died when I was younger, within a yea of each other*. So my brother Eomer and I were sort of adopted by our mother's brother Theoden. Uncle Theoden's wife Elfhild died after giving birth to my cousin Theodred who is about seventeen years older then me, thirteen years older then Eomer. This lovely morning in early April, I stumbled out of bed and bathed to wake myself up properly. After my bath I clad myself in a simple pale green dress, braided my hair and set off to the dining hall of Meduseld for breakfast. I guess I should tell you about myself, starting with my physical appearance. I am still quite short, standing at 5 foot 3. My blonde hair falls down to my elbows in waves of golden wheat. My, that was poetic. My eyes re a bluish-gray like the sky before an April shower. What am I coming to with all these metaphors and similes? It must be a phase… By now I stood outside the doors of the dining hall. Before entering I brought my shoulders back and lifted my chin imperiously. I guess you can guess what sort of person I am. I'm sarcastic and confident. I'm not arrogant or conceited; never make the mistake of thinking I am either. Although now that I'm thirteen my confidence is at its highest point on the outside even though inside I feel like…well…not so confident. I wouldn't say it's a big pose, because I am like that…just not when I get all awkward.  
I entered the hall shoulders back, chest out, stomach in, chin up. I glided in a way I hoped was regal to the dais where my uncle and most important noblemen sat. I took my usual seat beside Eomer. Uncle sat at the head of the table with Eomer on his left and Theodred on his right. I sat on Eomer's left across from an advisor of my Uncle's Grima, who always looked at me like he was a starving man and I was a piece of juicy meat. This of course did not settle well with my cousin and brother and they took the liberty of teaching him a lesson he'd never forget. I whispered a demure "Good morning my Lords" as Eomer greeted me with a clap on the shoulder which nearly sent my forehead crashing into the polished oak table.  
Honestly! He doesn't even realize his own strength! He smiled apologetically and I smiled weakly in return. To redeem himself he loaded my plate with eggs bacon and toast**. The doors opened again and I turned to see who entered. Immediately, I felt my face heat up and I turned back to my food. It was Dernhelm, my crush since I discovered boys. He parted ways with his friends and came towards the dais, taking a seat with his father near the foot of the table. I began eating so fast even Theodred gave me a funny look. I finished in record time, pushing my chair back with a hurried "bye!" and fled the hall. I made my way to the royal stables. I took the familiar stone path and wondered what I would do that day. Maybe Eomer would teach me more sword fighting. Though I'm a girl and most girls in Rohan desire only to marry a noble, handsome man and reproduce I, on the other hand, want to do something useful with my life. I want to fight, I want to help and protect others. Now that sounds corny. Oh, yes, throw marrying Dernhelm in there and you have my life's goals. Anyway, I entered the stables and turned down a corridor. On either side there were rows of stalls containing the pride of the Mark; the horses of the Rohirrim. As I passed, I patted a white stallion more then sixteen hands tall. {A/N- I'm not a horse person so please correct me if I'm wrong or being more then Sixteen hands is impossible:)} This was my brother's mount, Rana. I was surprised when I learned my brother's choice for his horse's name. Rana is a High-Elven name for the moon.  
By the stars! My brother actually listens during lessons!  
Beside Rana's stall was my mount, a jet-black mare by the name of Darkstar. Star for short. She is not quite as big as Rana but not miniscule. I saddled up star and led her out into the late April morning. I looked both ways then scrambled awkwardly into the saddle.  
Damn teenage clumsiness.  
When seated comfortably on the saddle I urged Star into a walk, t hen a trot, then a gallop. The wind was rushing by me, flushing my face and blowing my hair in all directions. The April sun kissed my face as adrenaline pumped through my body. I was in a state of euphoria. As Star and I raced across the grassy plains of Rohan I laughed in pure ecstasy.  
  
A/Ns- *According to The New Tolkien Companion by J.E.A. Tyler. Eomund died in 3002 'when he unwisely pursued a small raiding party [of orcs] into ambush.' (That was a direct quote from The New Tolkien Companion.) But when I looked up Theodwyn, Tyler wrote 'She died in the year 3001, shortly after he husband Eomund' Since I don't know who died first I'll leave it with then dyeing within a year of each other. Just thought I'd say that so I don't get any odd people who read the New Tolkien Companion on my back. Then again I should talk…. ( ** I honestly don't have a clue what they ate in Rohan so lets just say they eat toast and eggs even though it is highly unlikely… Ok now back to tha way I usually talk. Thanx for all ya help n support (hey, im frm new york, want do you want? Lol) it was appreciated n needed. I hope the chapter wuz good…now my back hurts frm yping soo much n I think my butt fell asleep. No shit that happened once. O, and sorry for my mouth. Next time ill try to remember its p-g lol 


	3. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Not Mine!!! But, if it were, I'd be rich.. Oh, the possibilities.. I can but Orlando Bloom.. Notes: First, I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers. You guys make me feel soo special. Paper Crane~ My first reviewer!! *tear tear* Nightfry~ Thanks for the help.I'll try to use more verbs. Elisabeth Celebros~ my little April 23 rant meant it wasn't going to be "April 25 3002(whatever) Dear Diary." sorry, I tend to not explain myself properly sometimes. Lalaithiel Noleambar~ thanks, its nice to know people like your work.no matter how bad it probably is. Elentari-Taure~hehe, the "headstrong sheildmaiden" was the exact approach I took when writing Eowyn. Hey, great minds think alike! Oh and thanks 4 reviewing twice! Daisy Brambleburr~ Holy shit!! (sorry, I know, its PG) My Eowyn's a Mary Sue!!!!!!!!! ARRRRRRRRRRGH!!!! I'm very ashamed of myself. Truly, im not sarcastic. In future chapters, I'll try to, make her more.erm.Eowyn-ish Clayniac~ All I have to say is that clay should have won American Idol. Oh, and the Dernhelm and Dernhelm thing will all tie in.trust me. Dora Mugworts~ Thanks, but youll have to see what Faramir thinks. I posted this story at the Barrowdowns.com and a reviewer (Talking Hawk) gave me a really great idea to end it wit. Do u happen to know how I can get the html to work??? Sperry Dee~ thanks a lot. I sorta fashioned Eowyn's sarcastic attitude after myself  
  
On wit another installment ooof..  
  
The True Life of Eowyn  
  
Morwen Eledhwen  
  
When I finally stopped laughing I gave Star a rest and scrambled awkwardly from the saddle and took in my surroundings. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was shining onto my face and kissing the fields and mountains to the south. I turned to face to south, to the land of Gondor. The beauty of the sun kissing the snow-capped peaks of the White Mountains almost took my breath away. I was lost in my own little world for quite some minutes until I felt eyes boring into the back of my head whipped around and saw my brother sitting astride his white stallion  
"What re you looking at?" I snapped t him, bringing my slumped  
shoulders back.  
"What are YOU looking at?" he snapped back, dismounting.  
There was no point to continue with this childish nonsense, so I gave him a straightforward answer  
"The mountains."  
Eomer's blue eyes grew misty and distant. I knew that look. He was thinking about Mother and Father. Eomer, being four years older then me knew them a lot better then me and had memories with them that I will never know. Unless, of course, he tells me. I doubt he will, but maybe when I'm older.  
"Lets go." I said quietly.  
Eomer nodded and we remounted.  
"I'll race you." I said with a smirk.  
"You're on, bratling." However, I was long gone by the time Eomer realized his baby sister dear had tricked him. {~*~}{~*~}{~*~}  
  
I sat patiently on Star waiting for Eomer to arrive.  
"Cheater." He mumbled as he pulled up next to me. Apparently he was rather upset bout the outcome of our race. I felt bad. Damn hormones and mood swings that come with teenager-hood.  
"Ill water Rana down and feed her." Open mouth, insert foot.  
"You do owe it to me.. OK. Thanks."  
"No problem" I said weakly.  
  
{~*~}{~*~}{~*~}  
When I was finished watering and feeding Star, I moved on to Rana. I was halfway through when I heard a voice behind me  
"Hello Eowyn."  
The voice sounded familiar. I had heard it many times, mostly in my dreams, but not saying 'Hello Eowyn.' I turned around and my suspicions were confirmed. It was Dernhelm.  
  
Short pathetic chapter. I'm unpleased with it. Oh well, I'll worry about it when it affects the plot.all it does it set up a talk with Dernhelm. 


	4. Author's Note

center Author's Note  
  
Hi all!! I finally think I figured out how to work the html tags.only I have to use my laptop to do all the stuff. Only its not exavtly my laptop..its my dads so updates might not be consistent or fast. The story WILL GO ON THOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks everyone!!!!! 


End file.
